


Do you Dance Lizzie?

by thatguywhowrites



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywhowrites/pseuds/thatguywhowrites
Summary: Elizabeth Scott works for the FBI as a profiler. She has one week off before going back to work, where everything will change. Raymond Reddington is planning something, but not before he has one last night of freedom. 
They've not met yet... but they're about to, under very different circumstances. 
For the matters of this fiction, Tom has never existed.





	

Elizabeth Scott had one week off work. One whole week. And she was going to use it to her advantage.

Raymond Reddington, on the other hand, was ready for business. But first of all, he wanted a night out, one last night he told himself. That’s what he intended to do, and he was going to do it. He too was using his final night to his advantage.

Before getting ready, she went shopping for the perfect dress. She wanted something new. Something that looked good. She found the “perfect” dress. Black, shiny and fitted. It’s not what she usually went for, but she found herself being pulled into it, something about it just really… went with her.

Raymond applied his usual ware, three-piece suit and a fedora. He went by what he knew. And he knew what he was out for tonight. A woman. He could hire someone, sure, but tonight, his last night, he wanted a woman who wanted him.

Driving down the main street of DC with Dembe, he saw a secluded lightly lit bar. That was it.

As luck would have it, it’s exactly where Elizabeth Scott was heading.

At the bar, he stood and ordered his usual drink. Being the kind of man he was, he was quick to establish the exit points and security cameras. Dembe, his right-hand man, was off sorting out his return to work. This was it, his last night alone.

Moments later a sophisticated young woman, by herself entered the bar. She wore a small, black, slippery looking dress. She caught his attention straight away. Not to play eager he awaited her.

She noticed him straight away he looked out of place. But not at the same time, he looked comfortable and confident enough that he made it look like he was supposed to be there.

She stood a few feet down from him and ordered her drink, before sitting at the bar and quietly watching the room. She noticed that the older man, in the three piece suit was doing the same.

“Ok, I’ll bite, what is a man like you, doing in a place like this?” She asked as she turned her body towards his.

He sipped his drink and turned his head toward her. “I was going to ask you the same thing. Look at you, your dress, your hair, your sophistication simply looks out of place.” He spoke with little emotion.

Even though she was a profiler by day, she made it a habit not to profile strangers.

“Oh, is that a compliment or an insult?” She asked back as dry as he had delivered his line.

“Oh, that my dear, is a compliment.” Suddenly she found herself getting butterflies in her stomach. Wierd. She thought to herself.

“Why thank you very much. Hi, I’m Elizabeth. And just so we’re clear, I was complimenting you also.”

“Lizzie, I love that name. Thank you, Lizzie, I’m Raymond. My friends call me Red.”

“Is there a story there?” She asked leaning closer.

“Oh, there is.” He moved closer to her and matched her game.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” She smirked.

“Darling, we’re only just met. We’ll see how the night goes.”

“Oh, aren’t we confident?” She smirked again and got lost in his eyes. For an older man, he was attractive. She got the sense he was a strong and confident man. Just how she liked them.

“I am.” He winked at her then, and she felt herself shiver. She knew what she was out for tonight, and she’d already found it.

They spent the best part of an hour throwing back drinks and flirting.

“So, tell me Lizzie, what is a beautiful young woman, like yourself doing out all alone?”

“You know, I don’t usually allow people to call me Lizzie, but there’s something about you that makes me not mind it.” She stopped and accessed herself. “Well, I must be drinking faster than I thought because I have no earthly idea why I just told you that. But to answer your question, I’m off work for a week and fancied just one night alone. To do as I please.”

“That’s a good reason. I like your logic.”

For a moment of two, they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes.

“Do you dance Lizzie?”

“Not normally, but in a couple more drinks, I might.”

“Let’s see how this goes then.” He turned his attention to the bar staff and ordered a few rounds of shots.

 

“Ready for dancing then?” He asked confidently.

“Red, there’s no music.” She said seductively.

“So let's find it.”

She stood, and he linked their arms together. As they went outside, he spoke. “So, not to be presumptuous but I have a hotel room around here, the penthouse suite with a fantastic sound system. The sort of system which means I play music as I intend to hear it.” He winked.

“That sounds nice.”

They walked down the street arm in arm and laughed.

When they arrived at his suite, he removed his jacket and walked over to the bar. That's when she noticed just how muscular his arms where; there was something so incredibly attractive about a man in a shirt and waist coat.

“So, what does a man like you do to afford a place like this?”

“I dabble, a bit of this and a bit of that.” He winked back at her while making a drink. “What do you have Lizzie?”

“Whatever you have Red.”

He brought over her drink and then walked over to the sitting area. “Please sit down Lizzie, a drink and then a dance.”

She followed suit and sat down opposite him.

They drank in comfortable silence which was surprising to her. Soon after he finished his drink and played some music. A fast beat tango sounding song started playing.

“Come, dance Lizzie.”

She stood up slowly and approached him. For a moment they moved closer until their bodies touched. And as they did, he moved his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She breathed in as he did, taking her by surprise.

He led the way, in the fast paced, seductive song. She giggled as he confidently led the way. Soon enough they were moving their hips against each other, and as the music changed he turned her around and moved her arse against his groin, and she groaned as she felt the bulge in his tightly fitted pants. Just as suddenly, he turned her back to him, brought her hands above her head and let his hands map the outline of her body.

Then, the song ended.

“Wonderful.” He whispered. “Simply wonderful” He repeated into the outline of her neck. As she got a sense of where this was happily going for her, he walked away and back to the bar.

“Another drink Elizabeth?”

“Why not…” She paused before adding. “Raymond.” It seemed they’d even though the dance had ended, a verbal tango had started.

Instead of dancing, they appeared to spend the rest of the evening drinking and laughing.

“Oh my god, my first boyfriend. Richard, he was a… male reproductive organ.” She burst out laughing, and he followed suit. He stood up again to make another drink and then sat next to her. Closer than he had all evening. Not that either of them was complaining.

“Tell me, Elizabeth, how was your first time with Richard.” He asked moved his upper body closer to her.

“Who says Richard was my first?” She flirted. “It was sloppy, there was no seductive, there was a sloppy, terrible kiss, followed by a grab of my delicate growing breasts and then a finger digging into my urethra. It was very unpleasant.” As she spoke, she moved her hands over the parts of her body that she mentioned. “How was your first time Raymond?” She asked as she licked her lips.

She had no idea where this new found confidence came from, but she was happy to continue, she has her eye on Raymond as soon as she saw him and she was convinced he too liked her.

“Ah, Caroline. My neighbour. Fantastic women, stunning in every aspect. And an older woman. One day she asked me if I wanted to make some money cleaning her pool. As a healthy young man that I was, she was pulled to my muscular younger looking body. She taught me slowly. Kissed me with care, showed me how she liked it and I followed.”

“Hmm, I’ve always found that older people know that they’re doing.” She winked.

“People you say. Have you been with a woman Lizzie?”

“I’ve been to college. Made friends with mothers. Have you ever been with a man?”

“Not yet.” He spoke confidently as his growing arousal pressed against his zip. “Tell me about your college experience with this older women.”

Lizzie moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “She was my friend's mum. I was staying at her house during the holidays. She was a very sexually active woman, very open with it. She’d walk around the house topless. One day, my friend was out, I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when she came in topless. She caught me staring at her perfect rounded breasts.” She stopped and let her other hand graze slowly over her. “She told me I could touch them, I did, and you can see where it went.”

Raymond, staying silent and sipping his drink as she spoke, let out a small growl and she explained herself touching another woman's breasts. He moved closer than he thought he could get and moved his mouth to her ear. “Tell me what she did, how it happened. Tell me in detail Elizabeth.” She involuntarily shivered as he whispered close to her ear. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his thigh. Not the inside but just gently on top.

“After I gently touched her breasts she lowered her lips to mine and captured them in the most delicate way possible.” She paused to listen to his breathing become heavier. “We moved over to the couch where she had my straddle her waist. I leant down again and kissed her; she bit my lips while her hands found my nipples.” With that she moved her free hand under her top and pinched her nipple, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Raymond controlled himself and just listened to her speak. “She used her other hand to reach into my pants and circle my clitoris. It was so sensual. I copied what she did to me and did it to her. She screamed out, and we both came.”

As she finished speaking, he moved his hand to her face and pulled her to him.

Finally, he kissed her. It was passionate and seductive. He bit her lip, remembering her explaining how the older woman had done it to her. She sunk into his kiss, it was all talk with the woman; she’d never been with one. She’d tell him later, but she knew it resulted in him making a move. She matched his touch of his tongue. And finally broke the kiss.

They sighed into each other as they leant their heads against each other. “I lied. I’ve never been with a woman, but I needed you to make a move, I was dying over here.” He brushed her hair to the side and nuzzled her neck. She groaned at his touch, and he spoke. “I know. It was deeply entertaining, though.”

As he kissed her neck, she shivered and groaned until she finally grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. It was passionate and frenzy. Their hands went everywhere; he grabbed her waist before leaning back and bringing her into his lap. She leant back and pulled at her dress before realised it was meant to be pulled down. Slowly, she stepped back trying not to fall in her tipsy state. She turned around and then looked over her shoulder towards Raymond. “A little help please Raymond.” He stood up and pulled the zip down before sitting back down with his legs wide and unbuttoning his pants. She turned back to face him and slowly pulled the dress down her slim slender body before placing herself back in his lap.

His mouth dropped when he noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

When she sat back down and adjusted herself, he pulled her against him and kissed her again before placing his hands on her breasts. He moaned instantly into her mouth at the feel of her soft, sensitive skin. She groaned and moved her hands to his pants before realising that his buttons were already undone and then just went for pulling his pants down.

She gasped when he pulled her forward to feel the growth of his arousal.

Instantly he rid his boxers and top layers and moved her down to the couch and lay next to her. She moved with him and pulled his leg between hers. He kissed her again while his hands found her opening before dragging the tip of his cock against her. That’s when she lost it and rose her hips to meet his.

In a blind hurry, he buried himself into her. Meeting her thrust for thrust before reaching down and pressing his thumb against her clitoris.

Blindly they came together.

“I don’t know if I'm speaking for myself, but that was... wow.” She breathed heavy.

“It certainly was Lizzie.”

After stroking each other's arms back and forth, they fell asleep. At some point in the night, he must have woken up and placed his jacket over them both. When she woke, she was snugly fit next to him.

When they woke she thought it might be awkward, but it wasn’t, they spoke about the previous night then decided to shower together and explore some more activities.

After both getting ready he handed her his card.

“It was genuinely very lovely to meet you, Elizabeth. I do hate to do this, but I do have to dash, I have a meeting. But I will see you again.” He kissed her on the cheek and walked with her outside.

“Are you sure you don’t need a taxi?” He asked as he kissed her again.

“I’m sure. Thank you though for a lovely night.”

As she arrived home and redressed herself, and her phone rang. Suddenly someone was knocking on her door, not knowing which to address first she ran to the door in her baggy clothes. When she opened it she was shocked.

Three FBI agents stood there with a helicopter landed in the middle of the street.

“Agent Scott, we need you.”

That’s all the information she got. After being led blindly to a “black site,” she was led down the stairs to a man called Raymond Reddington. 4th most wanted on the FBI list, and he wanted to speak only with her. She was briefed on what he wanted and how to talk to him.

As she approached the man in the box, she knew it was the man she’d just spent the night with. She acted as calmly and professionally as possible.

As she sat and the box drew back, he laughed lightly. “Agent Scott, what a pleasure.” She looked around the room and opened her hands as if to motion why was she here and why was this happening. “Well, I’m here.” He stared at her. “Tell me about Zamoni.”


End file.
